emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7808 (25th April 2017)
Plot Terrified Rhona lies on the floor whilst Pierce gets redressed. At The Woolpack, everyone, bar Paddy, is having a good time at the wedding reception. Pierce asks Rhona to get up. When she doesn't, he sits down next to her and offers her a glass of water. He tells his distressed wife he knows she wanted him, she was taunting him by wearing the necklace from Paddy. He tries to place all the blame on Rhona and tells her she doesn't know what she wants from one moment to the next. Pierce hopes she won't make a big deal of this now she's decided they won't work out. Rhona stays silent as Pierce explains all he ever did was love her; his career and entire life would be over if she started telling lies about what just happened. Rhona insists she won't tell anyone and Pierce states he can't bear the thought of losing her so he forgives her for kissing Paddy. Rhona heads upstairs to get changed. Vanessa receives a call and leaves the wedding reception. Rhona takes refuge in the bathroom and pretends she's in the shower to stop Pierce entering. Jai gets a text from Nell saying she's at the hospital. Victoria vents to Diane about Adam. Jai takes Nell back to Holdgate Farm. He's relieved Nell is alright but blames himself for her overdose. Pierce knocks at the bathroom door and sees the shower running but Rhona nowhere to be seen. Rhona stands outside the pub and hears Marlon with Leo. Pierce appears in the reception and wonders where Rhona is, although he lies to Pearl that she's at home. Pearl offers to go and sit with Rhona put Pierce suggests it's better to let her sleep it off. Rhona takes a taxi to the police station. Seeing how distressed Rhona is, the taxi driver waives the fare and offers to go inside with Rhona. A police officer tells Rhona she's safe now and asks what's happened. Rhona discloses that she thinks she's been raped. Vanessa covers for Tracy in the shop. She and Adam have a drink and Adam reveals his marriage is over. Vanessa tries to talk some sense into him. DC Osborne inquires about taking some samples and swabs from Rhona and asks who did this to her; Rhona admits it was someone she knows, but refuses to name her attacker. DS Osborne suggests she go to a Sexual Assault Referral Centre so even if she decides not to name her attacker, she can still get examined and evidence can be taken and she'll get the support she needs. Paddy wishes Pierce all the best and hopes he and Rhona have good honeymoon. Pierce offers his hand out but instead Paddy hugs Pierce. Victoria dumps Adam's belongings in the shop and smashes their wedding photo. Victoria declares she deserves a better life with someone who doesn't quit on them. Adam protests that he's walking away so she can be happy. DS Osborne introduces Rhona to a crisis worker and a nurse. Pierce returns to Smithy Cottage and surveys the mess of the living room and begins to clear things up. Meanwhile, Rhona is taken into an examination room where she takes off her wedding dress and puts on a hospital gown. She bursts into tears. Photos of Rhona's injuries are taken and she cries as the nurse performs an internal exam. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer Guest cast *DC Osborne - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley *Nurse - Laurie Delaney Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room, bathroom, hallway and bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen, exterior and gents toilets *Café Main Street - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Exterior and cells *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sexual Assault Referral Centre Notes *Unlike usual break bumpers, the Emmerdale logo appears over the end of the scene of Rhona Goskirk starting at The Woolpack. *The taxi driver who drops Rhona at the Police Station is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *A female police officer who helps Rhona outside the Police Station is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Tina, a crisis worker at the Sexual Assault Referral Centre is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Miriam, who takes photographs of Rhona's injuries is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,200,000 (6th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes